royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
A Big Bad Secret!
A Big Bad Secret! is the ninth webisode in the Chapter 4 webisodes selection. Summary Ramona Badwolf returns to Ever After High after a mysterious absence only to find herself locked in a battle with Cerise Hood over a deep dark secret from their past. Transcript Male Narrator: Looks like Ever After High is in for a stormy afternoon. Female Narrator: As a new student- well, an old student, returns to the school. Lizzie Hearts: I heard she has actual wolf claws. Faybelle Thorn: I heard she howls at the moon. Raven Queen: Poor Cerise. Apple White: It is their destiny to be enemies. Cerise Hood: What's, uh, so exciting. Ramona Badwolf: Me. Madeline Hatter: It's Ramona Badwolf! Ramona Badwolf: Hello, Cerise. Cerise Hood: I thought I smelled wet dog. Ramona Badwolf: Oh please, Hood. You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag. Badwolf: What's this lollygagging? Move along, or I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow you in class! Now you girls really need to- Ramona Badwolf: Talk to the paw, Dad. Badwolf: *growls* Blondie Lockes: Miss Hood, are the rumors true that it was your fault that Ramona Badwolf was sent away to the dark forest reform school? Cerise Hood: I- No comment. Coach Gingerbread Man: Ramona! To the headmaster's office. Ramona Badwolf: I'll see you after school. Blondie Lockes: You heard it here first! Come see the Hood verses Badwolf battle after school. Cerise Hood: This is ridiculous. I think we can settle our own problems. Ramona Badwolf: Agreed. So, you accept my challenge? Cerise Hood: *annoyed sigh* Fine! Let's settle this right now. Students: *gasp* Badwolf: I say no fighting in the halls! Both of you, in my classroom, now! Cerise Hood and Ramona Badwolf: *in unison* Dad! She started it. Ramona Badwolf: Did not. Dad, Cerise is taking this under the hood thing too far. Ooh! Mysterious secret! Look at me, I'm a Hood. Cerise Hood: I'm not doing it for me. You are so mean! Badwolf: Girls! Muzzle it! You both know how it is. Ramona Badwolf: Yeah, yeah. If anyone anyone knew Big Bad Wolf was married to Little Red... Cerise Hood: They'd flip their crowns... Badwolf: That's right. So until graduation our family must remain secret. Now, let's give your audience a real competition. Crowd: *cheering* Ramona Badwolf: You ready for this, sis? Cerise Hood: Oh, yeah. Gallery ABBS - Faybelle Lizzie I heard she has actual claws.jpg ABBS - Maddie, Apple, Raven Poor C.jpg ABBS - Apple, Raven, Cerise, maddie.jpg ABBS - Ramona in doorway.jpg ABBS - Ramona smirk.jpg ABBS - Cerise thought I smelled wet dog.jpg ABBS - You couldnt find way out paper bag.jpg ABBS - BBW no lollygagging.jpg ABBS - BBW angry.jpg ABBS - Ramona Cerise huffed.jpg ABBS - Cerise deep in Hood.jpg ABBS - BBW Ramona talk to the paw dad.jpg ABBS - BBW growling.jpg ABBS - volleyball class.jpg ABBS - Cerise Blondie rumours.jpg ABBS - Cerise Blondie bad hit.jpg ABBS - Ramona breaks ball.jpg ABBS - Gingerbread coach.jpg ABBS - Ramona see you after school.jpg ABBS - Cerise Sparrow this is ridiculous.jpg ABBS - Ramona you accept.jpg ABBS - Cerise lets settle this now.jpg ABBS - Ramona Cerise ready to fight.jpg ABBS - BBW no fighting in hallways.jpg ABBS - BBW Ramona Cerise she started it.jpg ABBS - Ramona Cerise takes this too far.jpg ABBS - Ramona oo im a Hood.jpg ABBS - Cerise push Ramona.jpg ABBS - Cerise youre so mean Ramona.jpg ABBS - BBW, Ramona, Cerise.jpg ABBS - Lets give audience a real battle.jpg ABBS - Running competition.jpg ABBS - BBW with whistle.jpg ABBS - Ready to run.jpg Ramona Badwolf.png ABBS - Ramona in rain.jpg ABBS - Cerise whats so interesting.jpg ABBS - BBW bored Ramona.jpg ABBS - poster.jpg ABBS - Ramona ready for this sis.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:Chapter 4 Pages Category:Chapter 4 Webisodes